On The Run
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Frustrated and still greiving, Ponyboy decides to go on a simple run that turns into a cross country marathon. Silly summary I know, but please R&R. Idea inspired by Forrest l copyright goes to SE Hinton
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another story! I got the idea while watching Forrest Gump. Not sure how long it'll be yet so we'll just how to see. Hope you all enjoy though :)**

* * *

_3 Months After Johnny and Dallas's Deaths_

"Ponyboy, get up!" I was woken up by my now morning ritual of being yelled at by Darry. I streched my arm out to see if Soda was still there. He wasn't. I'd been using him to judge how long I've been sleeping in without having to open up my eyes. If he wasn't there, it was somewhere past 10:00. "It's noon!" Darry added. Wow, never slept in that late.

"So what? It's summer." I groaned rubbing my eyes. I put my hands through my hair and realized I didn't fully get out all the grease from the day before. I definetely needed to shower today now.

"Doesn't matter. We talked about it. You can't be lazing about all day eating chocolate cake and watch Mickey cartoons with Two-Bit." Darry. Darry and I promised not to fight no more, that only lasted about a month. He's been having trouble making ends meet lately and been taken his stress out on me. Luckily now he leaves Sodapop out of it. But every morning he hollers at me for sleeping in or coming home to late the night before, forgetting to wash my dishes, hell even for drinking too much Pepsi now. It use to upset me at first, now I just try to ignore it.

I got out of bed and went to my dresser, looking for some clean clothes to wear. "What am I suppose to do? You don't like me going to the movies too much, if I hang out with Curly you just yell at me even more, and Johnny's-" I stopped right in the middle of my sentence. It's still kinda painful for any of us when we mention Johnny or Dally "-Well you know." I grabbed my clothes and started heading for the bathroom.

"Why don't you get a job?" Darry said.

"You told me to focus on my studies remember? I'm suppose to be the promsing little brother who'll get a scholarship to some fancy school." I said with my words drenched in sarcasm.

"Well it's summer now,"

"It's July! Nobody's hiring! Now excuse me I need to take a shower." I said and accidently slammed the shower door in his face. I didn't mean to, it just happened. As soon as I did though he started banging on it.

"Ponyboy! Get out here right now!"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I yelled as I started to turn the water on.

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes, now you get out here so we can talk!"

"I already have my clothes off!" I lied. I only had my shirt off, still had my boxers on.

"Fine, I'll talk! You better start respecting me, I know I'm just your brother but I'm your legal gaudrian now! If you start misbehaving they can take you away! You wanna live in a boys home? Huh?" He always threatens me with the boys home.

"No." I muttered loud enough so he could hear me through the door and running water.

"Good. You're 14. Act like it!" I heard his keys rattling "I'm off, stay out of trouble." I sihed and began running the shampoo in my hair. I waited 2 minutes so I knew for sure he was gone befgore muttering "Fuck you." under my breath.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed, redid my hair and went to the kitchen. I raided the fridge for chocolate cake but there wasn't any. I made myself some eggs instead, hoping the cooking and eating would get out my frustration. It didn't. I even tried harder by washing my dishes but that didn't either. I wish Two-Bit was around, but he was hanging out with Kathy today. I could go over to DX and see Soda and Steve, but I already did that four days in a row.

I was bored, angry, and hurting. I was trying so hard to be ok and not think about what happened, but that night of the rumble crosses my mind every day. I stopped having nightmares, but it's still eating at me.

I sat on our porch with my head in my hands. I was trying hard to take my focus off Johnny and Dallas and me and Darry fighting. I thought of the first thing I saw. My shoes. I always have my running shoes on. I like how they look, sides we can't afford many other pairs. Since school ended along with it did track, I hadn't run in awhile.

Maybe that's what I needed. A good long run. I had on a good pair of jeans, a breatheable shirt, and my wallet in my back pocket in case I wanted to stop somewhere for food. I'd be fine. I'd just run until I didn't want to anymore.

So I got up, and headed off.

* * *

**Short first chapter for now. There'll be more to come though :) Stay Gold!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I ran for before I reached the city line. When I did, I was pretty surprised. I wasn't hungry or thirsty or even a little tired yet. In fact, the longer I ran, the more therapeutic it became. It was almost as if as I ran, my worries and problems would drop along the way. I wasn't worried bout what Darry said if I came home late, I wasn't sad if I thought about Johnny or Dallas, even thinking about Cherry Valence which use to give me a heart ache didn't bother me no more.

The little things like when it got windy and the cold air hit my face or when the ground got smooth made me feel a little bit better, a little more alive than I had in months. I know not everyone likes running, which I can get, but I love it. And the more I ran, the more I loved it.

Once I hit the city line where it has this big sign that reads, "You're Now Leaving Tulsa" I just got this crazy thought. My first initial reactions was to turn around, but then it hit me. 'What if I just kept running? Just to see how far I could go?' After thinking that I almost stopped. That's crazy. I was gonna need to rest or eat or even go to the bathroom eventually. But I decided when the time came I'd go ahead and do so. I wasn't planning on going very far. Probably just the other city over then turn around. It was crazy all right. But at that moment I felt crazy enough to do it.

* * *

**Gang's POV**

"Hey Two-Bit have you seen Pony today?" Soda asked as Two-Bit walked into the Curtis brother's house. It was about five in the afternoon, Soda had only come from work bout a half hour ago. Steve was with him, the two of them expected to see Ponyboy on the couch reading or watching tv, but he wasn't. Two-Bit shurgged.

"No man. Did he stop by the DX today?"

"No, I figured he was with you." The three guys looked at each other. They looked as though they were worried, but didn't wanna show it. Steve was the first to speak up.

"He's around. Probably at the movies." Soda and Two-Bit nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, the movies." Said Two-Bit.

"He'll be home for dinner. Before Darry gets home." Said Soda. The three tried watching tv, but none of them could concentrate. None of them spoke, but they all had an uneasy feeling about Ponyboy's absence. Six-thirty came, and Darry came home, but Ponyboy still wasn't there.

"Guys, where's Ponyboy?"

* * *

I didn't stop running till sometime late night early morning the next day. I found a park bench and just settled down. As I yawned, I realized I ran over twelve hours. Figuring I did enough for one day, I settled down and fell asleep. I didn't dream at all that night, which was actually a relief to me.

Ever since Johnny and Dallas died I have been having nightmares. It's been months and I still can't get through the night without a least one bad dream. Even if I can't remember what happened I sometimes waking up screaming or Soda shaking me, even crying. So I was glad I kinda didn't dream, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it meant I was making the right move doing this. Or that was I just real tired. Either way even though I was on a park bench it was the best night's sleep I had in awhile.

When I woke up I was feeling a bit hungry. So I got up and went to the first diner I saw. I bought a coffee (Which I never drink but figured I might need it) and some toast cause it was the cheapest thing and went on my way again.

Part of me thought about going back home, but then and I don't where I got it from, but another crazy thought. It was even more insane than the last one, maybe that coffee was driving me loony. But I just got the idea, 'What if I ran all the way to Texas?' I axtually debated the idea in my head for a few minutes.

Part of me knew I'd worry the hell out of Darry and Soda, and I would eventually run out of money, but the other half kept coming up with solutions. I could call Darry and Soda on pay phones and let them know how I was. And if I wanted to go home or ran out of money, I could hitch hike back or something. I'd be fine. This was the best I felt in months. So just like that, I was off to Texas.

* * *

**Sorry this was short the next chapter will be a bit longer. Let me know what you want to happen. Stay gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gang's POV  
**

"What do we do? Call the police?" Sodapop asked. It was almost midnight and Ponyboy still hadn't come home. They called Curly, The Dingo, even the movie house, noody had seen Ponyboy all day. Both Darry and Sodapop were worried sick and Soda's stomach was twisting and turning he felt like he may vomit from being so anxious. Darry wasn't much of a drinker, but he had two beers already, and he took one long sip of his third. **  
**

"They don't consider someone a missing person until they've been gone 24 hours. We have to wait till tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe he'll show up by then." Said Darry with a monotone voice.

"That's bullshit! Goddammit where the hell is he? This isn't like him!" Soda shouted standing up from the table.

"Soda, he ran away once before remember? And things are worst now then they were then so what makes you think he wouldn't do it again?" Darry said standing up as well. Soda was pacing the kitchen with his hands over his face.

"You know this is all your fault!" He hollered at Darry and pointed to him.

"How the hell is this my fault?"

"You're always yelling at him and making him feel like shit! His best friend is dead and you make him feel worst! No wonder he left here!"

"You think I'm not hurting either, Soda? I've been through just as much as he has, I lost a friend too! Now my kid brother is gone and I don't know where the hell he is!" Darry cried. Both Soda and Darry were silent for the next few minutes. Soda was breathing heavy and Darry went back to his beer, finishing it off. "Look we're both scared and tried. Let's just...try our best to get some sleep, we'll report him missing tomorrow." Darry said. Soda just nodded and went to his room.

Soda stripped down to his boxers and put on a white t shirt and climbed into bed. He knew he had to work in the morning, but he just couldn't fall asleep. His bed felt so empty without Ponyboy. Normally when Pony wasn't feeling good or couldn't sleep he talked to him till he could. Pony never had to do it for Soda, but he knew he would if he had to. Right now, Soda needed him to.

Soda finally let go of everything he was feeling, and began crying.

* * *

**A Week or So Later. Ponyboy's POV**

I lost track of how many days I've been running. I think it's been a week, but for all I know it could be longer, or shorter. I finally made it to Texas. I can't believe it. I am actually really proud of myself. People who passed by probably thought I looked goofy. Some kid running with a huge grin on my face.

I did have a few problems on my hands though. The soles of my shoes were beginning to get thin, I had to tie my sweatshirt around my waist cause I got so hot from running all day but wore it at night cause it was freezing, I was in good need of shower, and most importantly, I was almost out of money. What I needed right now was a good break, so I stopped at the first diner I saw.

I sat at the counter, panting like a dog. I sleeked my sweaty hair out of my face as well. I probably looked a mess, and smelled even worst. The waitress behind the diner walked over to me. She had dark brown hair she had pulled back in a shiny ponytail, olive skin, and dark blue eyes. She had on a silly looking waitress uniform but she looked cute in it. She had a small smile on her face as she came over to me.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Cup of coffee please." I said.

"Coming right up." She replied and went off. I took my wallet out of my pocket and counted my money. I had enough for the cup of coffee and a burger, maybe a plate of fries. I set it next to me and waited. The waitress came back with a mug and poured the coffee in, then handed me a sugar shaker. As she did I read her name tag, _Mia. _

"Thanks." I said pouring half of it into the mug.

"Somebody's got a sweet tooth." She said.

"Yeah, but I also need the energy." I told her.

"Why?"

"Kind of going on a run you know?"

"Not really." She admitted.

"How bout I tell you over a burger? No lettuce or tomatoes but a lot of ketchup." I said.

"Sure." Said Mia then went into the kitchen.

I let my feet dangle from the stool, realizing how much they actually hurt. As much as I loved this running, it did have it's consequences. I'd probably spend the rest of the day taking it easy then start up again tomorrow. Mia came back a few minutes later.

"I put your order in."

"Thanks."

'So where you from?" She asked.

"Tulsa."

"Well, you're a long way from home! You know you're a few hours drive away from Amarillo?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a long story."

"You said you tell me over a burger, remember?"

"The burger isn't here yet." I said sarcastically. Even though Two-Bit is miles away he still rubs off on me. Two-Bit...I miss him.

"Fair enough. But at least tell me how you got here. You couldn't have ran."

"Actually yes. I did." Mia's drop nearly dropped off her face.

"What?"

"Yeah. It started out as a simple run and then I got the idea of running to Texas. I was planning on heading back but now, I think I'm gonna go all the way to California." I explained. The idea of going to California once or twice, but I didn't take it seriously. I only fully decided on it just then when I told Mia. I've always wanted to go there, this was my chance. Mia was looking at me like I had three heads though.

"Are you crazy?"

"I guess." I answered truthfully. A man sat down next to me. Mia looked over at me.

"Hang on a minute." She said. She took the man's order then went in the back. When she returned she had my burger with her. She placed it in front of me along with some ketchup. I put a good layer of it on top of my patty and the bun itself before putting that on top and taking a bite. I was sure starving.

Mia ended up staying and talking to me. Not about my running, but just about other things. Turns out she's a year older than me. She also digs Paul Newman movies too. She had a cute laugh too.

"So what are you running from?" She asked me when I only had a few bites left of my burger.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe for a second you're running all the way to California just cause. So what is it?" I was silent for a moment. I was about to tell her the truth. About Johnny, and how I didn't feel welcome at my home anymore. But I stopped myself. I hadn't thought about Johnny or how Darry treated me since I started this run, I didn't wanna start now.

"Sorry Mia, but I really don't wanna talk about it."

She nodded. "Fine, I understand."

I shoved the rest of the burger into my mouth. "Can I have my check please?" I asked when I finished chewing. She ripped it off for me. I had just about enough. I reached over for my wallet but it wasn't there anymore. "Where's my wallet?" I asked her. She looked over next to me. The guy from before's plate was there, but he wasn't.

"Where's the man who was sitting next to you?" Mia asked. We put two and two together and ran to the door at the same time. The man was already down the street, even if I ran as fast as I could, I wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Hey get back here!" I yelled. It was no use. He was like a dot now. "God dammit." I muttered. I looked over at Mia, she looked real upset. "Hey, I'm real sorry Mia. I'd pay for my meal if I could."

"I know, but my boss is gonna kill me! I just served two unpaid for meals!" Mia said sounding like she was about to cry. I didn't wanna see that.

"Hey, it's alright, I promise. Is there anything I could do?" I asked.

"Well it's policy if you can't pay for your meal you have to clean the dishes." She said starting to cheer up.

"That's fair. I'll even clean what that guy is suppose to." I said to her, she began to smile a little.

"Alright. I'll show you to the kitchen."

* * *

**Kind of a weird chapter, but it's longer than the other two! More to come :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"The bathroom's over there if you need to use it." Mia said pointing over to the left. We were in her apartment, it was pretty small. Smaller than our place, in every way. From the kitchen to the television set, it was pretty tiny. Guess you don't think often that even if you have it bad, someone else might have it worst than you.

"So, where will I be staying?" I asked her.

"Um, my room. If you don't mind. To be honest, I don't think my parents will let me have you stay over. They'll be home soon so you'll have to hide." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Um, well, is it ok if I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's enough time if you're quick. Besides I don't want you stinking up the place." She said with a smirk.

"Oh ho ho. Very funny." I said sarcastically heading towards the bathroom. After locking the door I quickly stripped down and turned on the water. I didn't even wait for it to warm up I stepped right in. The water felt so nice on my skin, even though it was freezing. I didn't realize how much I missed being able to shower, or greasing my hair, I definitely knew how much I missed sleeping in a bed though.

As much as I enjoyed my shower I made it quick. I redressed, took a leak and as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Mia pulled me into her room. The walls were pink, along with the drapes. She had a canopy bed, and floral print bedsheets. There was a white dresser with a mirror and makeup spread out all over it. She had posters of the Beatles, Buddy Holley, and the girl from _I Dream of Jeannie _plasted on the walls unevenly.

"Sorry, my room's kinda girly. I haven't redone it since I was a kid." She said, her face the same shade of her walls.

"It's fine." I said.

"You can sleep on the bed, if you want, once my parents go to bed I'll bring you some more food." She told me taking over her name tag and placing it on the dresser.

"Alright." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Do you mind closing your eyes? So I can change?" She asked.

"Nope." I answerd, shutting them and laying down on the bed as I did. I must have dozed off while she was changing.

* * *

**Gang's POV**

It had been a week since Ponyboy went missing. They reported him missing to the police, who were searching but couldn't find a trace of him, they even put posters up. If they didn't find him soon they would go looking state wide. The thought of that made the gang sick to their stomachs. Sodapop was so stressed he had to take time off work. Darry started working more however, to distract himself. He never said it, but he felt like it was his fault, again.

Steve and Two-Bit tried as hard as they could to get the Curtis brothers' mind off their kid brother, but it didn't help much. Soda had to start sleeping at Steve's house though, his room at home reminded him too much of Pony.

One day Darry was home alone while Soda was off at a drag race with Steve. He was cleaning up around the house just so he had his mind on something. He tried to aovid Ponyboy's room, but soon the rest of the house was spotless and he had no choice. As he walked in, he look around and knew he couldn't clean it.

Everything was pretty much the way Ponyboy left it. His side of the bed, his dirty clothes on the floor, Darry couldn't bear to touch any of it. However something did catch his eye. A book on the shelf. He went over and picked it up.

_Gone with the Wind. _Ponyboy mentioned he never finished the book cause it reminded him of reading it to Johnny.

'Guess I'll have to finish it for him.' Darry thought. He wasn't much of a reader, but he was gonna do this. For Ponyboy.

* * *

Sometime later that night I woke up. It was much darker, it was kinda humid out and my t shirt was sticking to my skin. I whipped it off. I could hear a tv droning from behind the door, _I Dream of Jeannie. _Mia and her parents laughed at all the jokes and sound effects. I was tempted to go down and watch it with them, but I knew better. I was tarting to miss the little things more, like chocolate cake and tv, especially Mickey. Once the episode ended I hear the tv being turned off.

"Time to get some shut eye." A masculine voice said.

"You going to bed, Mia?" What I'm guessing was her mother ask.

"I think I'll stay up and read." I heard Mia respond.

"Alright, not too late." Her mom said and I heard her parents footsteps. They came so close for a minute I worried they come into the room I was in, but they stopped before I got too panicy. Tired of laying down, I sat up and looked at myself. I looked a little different since the last time I saw myself. My hair wasn't greased anymore, my skin was a little sunburned, and something was different about my eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

A few minutes later, Mia walked in with a plate of food. Her mouth dropped a little when she saw me shirtless. "Oh."

"Oh Mia! I'm sorry." I quickly scrambled for my shirt and tugged it back on.

"Oh it's ok. It is pretty humid in here." Mia answered. She put the plate down and went over to her window and opened it. "That's better" I went over to the plate. Chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes. I ate it all, even the peas which I normally don't.

"You sure were hungry." Mia said when I finished.

"I need the calories I guess."

"Are you still gonna run, Pony?"

I thought about my answer for a moment. Thinking about it, I could stay here with Mia for awhile. She was real nice and generous, but I would have to hide half the time. Odds are I'd eventually get caught too. And I really liked the idea of making it to California. Plus I'm not sure if my body would be use to running for a week straight then stopping.

"I don't know." I answered, even though I did.

"You could stay here. My parents are gone most of the day, and I could get you a job at the diner." Mia offered.

"Thanks Mia, that's really sweet of you. But this...something about running cross country. I don't wanna stop now. It's been, therapeutic." I explained.

"What happened to you? And please tell me the truth."

I was silent for the longest time. "Someone close to me died."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

I was quiet again, before I finally admitted it. "Because you remind me of them."

* * *

I woke up the next morning at six. Mia was laying next to me. After that little talk the night before we didn't really say much. I offered to sleep on the floor but she insisted on sharing the bed. I could tell by the way she was laying, she fell asleep staring at me.

I got up and put my shirt and shows back on. Her floor was carpeted so I could sneak out. I tiptoed through the hallway praying her parents didn't wake up or were in the kitchen. As soon as I made it out of the apartment I walked down the hallway and stairs, but once I was outside, I began running.

"Ponyboy!" I heard behind me. It was Mia. "Ponyboy don't leave!" I knew if I turned around, I would stay with her, so I kept going.


End file.
